Turtles in Gotham
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: TMNT/YJ Crossover, even if you only know one fandom, give it a chance. - "Aw but look at him Raphie, he has on a cute little outfit and a mask. Look he even has a cape! Can we get capes? " Mikey asked looking over Robin's dark red and black jump suit. It was complete with a black cape that was lined with yellow. The right side of his jumpsuit also held a 'R'.
1. Welcome to Gotham

Everything was dark. It was bad night Robin was on the losing end of a fight with Joker's crow bar. The only good thing was today there was no Joker Gas. The Boy Wonder was slowly waking up. He could hear voices.

"Is he alive?" a voice came.

"Poke him," came another voice, followed by a poke to the side. The poke hurt due to sore ribs.

"He's so small and cute, can we keep him?" came a third voice looking over at the boy.

"Mikey are you an idiot? He could try and kill us!" came an aggressive fourth voice.

Dick tried to gather all the information that was going on. There were four voices. They hadn't tried killing him, yet. His head hurt, so did his ribs and arms.

"Aw but look at him Raphie, he has on a cute little outfit and a mask. Look he even has a cape! Can we get capes? " Mikey asked looking over Robin's dark red and black jump suit. It was complete with a black cape that was lined with yellow. The right side of his jumpsuit also held a 'R'.

"Shut up Mikey!" came the other three voices.

"We don't know where we are," the second voice spoke again.

"He's hurt badly," came the first voice bending over the costumed vigilante.

"Can you treat him Don? I don't want to leave him like this."

"I can try Leo," Don replied looking over the boy in front of him assessing his injuries.

"He could try and kill us! I'd say we leave him," the aggressive voice came.

"He's just a kid, Raph we can't just leave him here."

Dick edited the information. He now knew their names. None of them sounded familiar. They wanted to help him, but they didn't trust him. The human boy slowly opened his eyes to see three turtles standing over him and a fourth with his back the others. Robin blinked a few times. He was hallucinating, mutant turtles? Dick reached his hand up to touch his head. His head is what hurt the most.

"He's awake," Leo said. Robin tried to focus his eyes on the speaker. He was a shamrock green turtle with blue eyes, which matched his blue mask.

Robin tried to scurry away. It hurt to move.

"It's okay buddy," said an olive green turtle with brown-ish red eyes and a purple mask. "We're going to help you." He gave him a gentle gapped toothed smile.

"Yeah! We're nice turtles!" came the chipper voice of the one who wanted to keep him. The one called Mikey. He was lime green with darker green freckles and wore and orange mask. That would make the dark green one with the red mask Raph.

Robin rubbed his head again. This was all a crazy dream. It had to be. Talking turtles? Not even in the circus was that possible. He began to question if this was an effect from a new gas from the Joker. He felt himself being brought up into a sitting position.

"We can help you, if you can help us," Leo said looking the raven-haired boy in the eyes.

"What do you—" Dick winced slightly as Donnie tried to clean up the injury on his head. "—do you need?"

"Pizza!" Mikey said cutting off Leo; Raph quickly pulled him back. Even though it was quick, Robin made his final assessment of the turtle in the red. He had green eyes and his plastron was chipped.

"Can you tell me where we are?" Leo asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Robin countered. Leo hesitated.

"Any more injuries?" Donnie asked seeing the boy shift uncomfortably.

"Ribs…arms…" He humbled before finishing talking to Leo. "Look you better start explaining things. It won't be long before Batman comes for me." Truth was he want even sure if Batman was coming. He was off world and Dick was in Gotham for school when there was a Joker sighting. He took upon himself to check out. In the end the idea was not well thought out.

"A man who's a bat?" Leo said.

"No that's someone else." Dick said dismissively. "Batman. You don't know who he is?" He shifted again as Donnie touched a broken rib, "oh yeah that's re-broken…" he mumbled.

"Listen kid we don't even know where the hell we are let alone who this Man-Bat is," Raph said getting annoyed.

"Batman," Robin corrected him. "Like I said Man-Bat is some else."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. So who does that make you?" Raph said.

"Robin. Who are you?"

"I'm Leo," the leader in blue said. "That's Raph in the red, Donnie in the purple, and Mikey in orange. We don't mean any harm. We some how got transported here."

"It was all Don's fault!" Raph snapped.

Donnie choose to ignore Raph. "Where ever here is," he chimed in. "Let me see your arms."

Of course when Leo introduced them, he had guessed who they were. It was good to know he was right on deducing who they were. Leo (who was clearly the leader) said they didn't mean any harm, but they did have weapons. Leo had twin katanas, Raph twin sais, Donnie simple bo staff, and Mikey a pair of nunchucks; all weapons of a ninja. That made mutants ninja turtles?

"They're just bruised." Robin looked at the mutants. He didn't know if he could trust them, but information he was feeding them was basic. They did seemed to genuinely care if he was okay "Then welcome to Gotham."

"Got ham?" Mikey said. The other turtles chose to ignore one in orange.

"Gotham. Where are you from?"

"New York City," Leo replied.

"And you haven't heard of Gotham?" Robin was growing skeptical. Gotham was fairly close to New York, so it was strange they had not heard of it.

"Well it's possible the portal brought us an alternate dimension." Donnie offered thoughtfully.

"We were in New York when we were sucked up by a portal and then we fell onto a rooftop here. We didn't know where we were so we looked for a place to hide until we figured out where we were. That's how we found you," Leo explained.

"Yeah the stupid portal Donnie was building!" Raph added.

Portal? Robin thought to himself, a Zeta-Tub? But how would they have gained access? Donnie built one? "Did you see anyone leaving? Clown, white face, green hair, large red smile, nasty yellow teeth…crowbar."

"No, it was just you," Leo said a little creped out by the description he gave. The crowbar would explain the boy's injuries.

Robin heard Batman talking in his earpiece. Figured he'd know something was up. He touched his finger to his ear. The turtles didn't know whom he was talking to or what was being said on the other end. All they head was Robin responding. "Yeah I'm okay. I think I'm going to head back to Mount Justice. Okay. Bye." Robin looked up at the turtles. "This city isn't the safest. We will need to find a place for you to stay. I'm sorry I can't help with that. My guardian wouldn't take well to giant turtles. This place isn't safe either. Joker could come back."

Leo was complying his own list of notes on Robin. First he saw uneasiness in Robin as he mentions 'Joker' it was the same reaction he had when describing the person he could have been leaving. It must have been who hurt him. Second he said guardian not 'father' or 'mother' either was he trying to be elusive or was he an orphan. Third, was his belt, he didn't know what was in it, but no one carries around a utility belt for no reason.

"Just help us to a sewer, we can find a place from there," Leo said.

"Let me find a safe area," Robin said hoping his wrist computer was safe from Joker's crow bar. Luckily it was and he brought up a holographic map. The sewer was strange request, but where they come from it must be familiar to them.

"What the! That's so cool!" Donnie said. "Is that a holographic map? And you keep in in your gauntlets? How do you do it? Can you show me?

"Dude what is that?" Mikey asked poking the map. He discovered his hand could go clear through the map he kept doing it until he got a glare from the small boy. Mikey stopped what he was doing and slipped nervously behind Raph.

"It's a holographic map," Donnie explained. "It's a technique that allows a light field. It uses lasers…" the over excited turtle started to explain how a holographic work to no one. The other turtles were all looking at Robin's map of Gotham's sewer system looking for a place to lay low until they would find a way home.

"This place looks good," Leo said pointing to a location that happened to be near the Zeta-Tube system, not that the turtles know that. It would make it easier for Robin to help them being near a Zeta-Tube.

"Follow me," Robin said taking off without another word. If they were truly ninjas then they would follow him with no instructions. He was testing them. He wanted to see their abilities. Once outside the warehouse he raised his grappling gun and fired. The turtles watched as he skillfully used it, then pulled out their own low-tech grappling hooks.

"Are we trusting this kid?" Raph questioned Leo's blind faith in a human they just met.

"He seems to have an honor code. We helped him, so he is helping us. We have to choice but to trust him," Leo responded.

"In the end there are four of us and one of him," Donnie added and the leaped after Robin.

"Also that Batman dude," Mikey added in.

The four turtle brothers caught up with Robin who was waiting for them on a rooftop. Robin pointed down to the alleyway. Then he acrobatically jumped and back flipped his way down to the back alleyway using the fire escape as a springboard. Robin landed skillfully on his feet in front of the broken Zeta-Tube that was used to get the member of the Justice League of America and their sidekicks around country. Robin wasn't going to tell them this information.

The turtles landed next to him. Raph bent down and removed the manhole cover. After he removed the cover he jumped down followed by Donnie and Mikey. Leo remained in the alley.

"You next," Leo instructed, he doubted the skinny boy would close the heavy manhole cover. Robin nodded and he was he was told. Leo quickly followed him. Once they were all in the sewers Robin lead the way to a broken down subway station. They all walked in silence. Leo and Donnie were making mental notes as they walked, Raph just followed because what else could he do? Mikey was bringing up the rear pouting because he discovered Robin was slightly taller than him.

"Let me hack into the power grid and get you lights down here," Robin, said going over to the power box and inserting a wire from his computer. Donnie excitedly watched. After a few minutes of clicking away on his holographic wrist computer the lights came on.

"Thanks," Leo said bowing slightly.

"No we can talk better without risking anyone hearing us," Robin said.

"We told you everything," Raph snapped.

"What we said back at the warehouse was the truth," Leo said.

"There's no way you can prove it," Robin said.

"There is one way," Donnie said. "We go to New York and see if our lair is there."

"Once again your cannot prove it. You can go to the wrong location and lie," Robin was growing skeptical.

"Listen kid we aren't lying to you. That's not the way we were raised. We really got sucked up here. A bright white light appeared from this thing Donnie was working and sucked us up. Then it opened up and dropped us here." Leo explained. He was hoping Robin would trust him; even if Leo was not quiet sure they could trust Robin.

Dick tried to get a good read on him. He looked him in the eyes. His instincts were telling him to trust them, but all his training was telling him not to.

"What 'thing' did Donnie build?" Robin said using air quote.

"It's trans dimensional portal I was building. Maybe we went back in time, or forward rather then enter another dimension." Donnie said. "There is no way everyone in the country can know every city, so it's plausible we just haven't heard of Gotham. We don't get out much. What date is today?"

"It's October 10th, 2011," Dick stated.

"Well that's way off," Donnie said. "It was December 1th, 2012 for us."

"If it's 2011 then Splinter will be mad we are topside," Mikey said.

"Why?" Robin said taking advantage of the aloof turtle.

"Because we were only allowed out of the sewers last month…well in 2012…last month in 2011 we weren't allowed out. So wait are we in trouble?" Mikey asked.

"In trouble?" Robin said quickly before his brothers could answer him.

"Yeah Splinter said we aren't ready. Well back then…this is making my head hurt!" Mikey said holding his head.

"Then stop talking!" Raph snapped hitting Mikey upside the head.

"Aw but we can trust him!" Mikey smiled brightly.

"Who's this Splinter person?" Robin asked hoping to get answer now that Mikey claimed he openly trusted them.

"Our teacher," Leo explained. He wanted to prove they were trust worthy.

Robin crossed his arms. There was still no reason for them to be lying to him. The five teens began to ask more questions to each other. Questions ranged anywhere from pop culture to science and beyond. Leo was disappointed to learn that his favorite television show (Space Heroes) did not exist in this time line. Donnie on the other handed was excited by elements he never heard of the advances in science and technology he's never heard of. Mikey was just happy there was still pizza.

It was discovered that according to their own time lines they roughly the same age. Robin was fourteen here in 2011 (turning 15 on December 1st) and the turtle brothers were fifteen in 2012 (they turned 15 on September 29th)

It was clear Leo was already trusting of Robin. Leo saw the good in people so it was naturally easy for him. Robin was slowly starting to trust them more, but was still skeptical.

Once they were done talking, and trust was established Robin told the turtles he had to go. He did promise to come back with food for them.

"Don is there anyway you can find away out?" Leo asked.

"With out Robin helping? I don't think so I don't have a computer or access to the supplies I used to build the portal," Donnie said, "I'm not even one hundred percent sure they have what I need here."

"Just great, so we can't back home. And we decided we are going to trust this Robin kid?" Raph said.

"We have to," Leo said. "Who else would help us? We are still mutants."

* * *

What do you think? This is my first cross-over so I hope I did at least at okay job blending them. I also tried to explain things incase one of my followers has only read/seen one of the fandoms.

So drop a review to let me know what you think of this first chapter. It may be a little slow going, but there will be more.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Pizza for Six

Once Robin was topside he called his best friend and fellow Team member.

"Hey-" was all the teen on the other end could manage before Robin cut him off. It was clear the younger boy was in a hurry.

"KF I need you to meet me in Gotham. Don't tell the rest of the Team. I'll meet you at the Zeta-Tube."

"Alright I will be right there," Kid Flash said getting up. Wally excused himself, he told his friends that his mom called him and she wanted him home. He didn't want to lie to the Team, but Robin seemed desperate. Even for a Speedster it would still be quicker for him to take the Zeta-Tube from Mount Justice to Gotham.

When Kid Flash arrived at the back alley he saw Robin sitting on a trashcan. He noticed bandages.

"Rob! What happened? Are you okay? Well I guess not you're in bandages…" the young protégé of the Flash spoke just as quickly as his uncle.

Robin waved him off, it was cue to slow down and listen. Robin went into detail of meeting the turtles. He only lightly touched up on how he was injured and he didn't feel that was a necessary part of the story. He hoped that his best friend would trust him.

"Let me get this straight. Four talking turtles patched you up and now they are in the sewers. Next time lead with that. I don't need all the details," Wally gave Dick a signature goofy smile.

"I will remember that next time I meet mutants turtles," Dick said. "Now can you get some pizza for them?" Dick pulled out fifty dollars and handed it Wally. That was one perk of being the ward of a multi-millionaire he could feed mutant turtles.

Wally didn't question his friend he simply ran off to see how much pizza he could buy for fifty dollars. The girl at the register did think he was crazy for just walking into buy five pizzas. Wally impatiently wanted for the pizzas. Once he got them he ran back to Robin.

"What took ya?" Robin teased. The Speedster did not appreciate the comment.

"So we are really taking the pizzas down there?" KF said looking down into the black abyss.

"Yeah we are, and you better not eat all the pizza." Robin knew due his friend's Speedster ability he also high metabolism, so that meant Kid was always eating something. KF even had an emergency food stash in his glove.

"Can I have one…no wait maybe two?" Kid asked suddenly realizing he might not get a whole pizza.

"We can see," Robin as he went down. Wally then lowered the pizzas down and followed behind, making sure to close the entrance. Once down in the sewers he followed Robin. On their way the younger boy explained that the turtles were very skeptical of humans.

"Hello!" Robin called. "I'm back. I have pizza."

"PIZZA!" Mikey said running out

"Whoa! It really is a turtle!" Kid said fascinated. Seeing Mikey, followed by three other turtles.

"Guys this is my friend. Kid Flash," Robin said introducing them.

"Kid Flash?" Mikey questioned. "That's a strange name."

"Do you like ice cream?" KF asked with a wiry smile.

"Yeah—" Mikey's words were cut off by a whooshing sound, and streak of yellow. Kid Flash was gone. "Dude where'd he go?" Mikey asked Robin dumfounded.

"He has super speed," Robin said.

"Super what now?" Raph asked.

"Dude! That's great! Can I get super speed?" Mikey asked, he heard whooshing again and an ice cream was in his hand.

"Hey where's mine?" Robin asked.

"Still only got two hands bro. Well I already replicated the experiment once, I could do it again." Kid said licking his own ice cream.

"That would be sweet! Imagine how fast I could go on a skateboard!"

"Mach-2 easy," Wally smiled.

"Mach what?" Mikey said.

"Don't bother explaining it to his simple mind," Donnie said patting Mikey on the head.

"And no Mikey, I don't think Splinter could handle a turtle going that fast. He's lucky he can reign you in now." Leo said as he took a box of pizza from Robin. "Thanks. I have some money on me, if it's still good here."

"Don't worry about it," Robin said.

The six teens sat on the cold floor and ate only slightly warm pizza. Robin explained the reason he brought KF to them was because he was skilled at science, and thought he could help Donnie with what he needed. Donnie started to ask about places to scavenge for part. Dick reluctantly told them not to worry about and just supply him with a list of supplies. Depending how much it would cost would depend if he had to bring Bruce in on the matter.

"Listen, Robin I appreciate all you have done for us right now, but I just don't feel comfortable with you footing the cost of the portal," Leo said.

"I said don't worry about it. I have my ways," Robin said.

"It's not right to steal. Taking something from the dump is one thing, but flat out stealing I can be part of that," Leo said firmly taking his stance.

Dick chuckled, "Leo, I never said I was going to steal. I have way of getting the tech we need, and it's not stealing. You have to trust me. I would say more, but I can't…" He didn't want to bring his guardian Bruce Wayne (Batman) into this if he didn't have to.

"Come on Leo, I mean the kid bought five pizzas, I think he spear some money for Don's parts." Raph said getting annoyed with the entire situation. Leo let it go, and allowed Robin to buy what was needed.

After they had all mostly eaten, the boys stayed around and talked. As fast as Wally could run, was how fast Mikey and he became friends. The pair spent half the time trading prank ideas and lame jokes. Robin even joined in with them.

Donnie was able to tear Wally away from Mikey to talk about the supplies needed for the portal. Donnie was impressed with the human's boy knowledge. He didn't seem like the type to be skilled in science like he was. Leo sat in an listened wanting to have some idea of what was going on, even if Donnie some how managed to speak nearly as fast at the fast talking Speedster.

After Mikey was done talking with KF he tried to out due Robin acrobatics, but it was clear the human boy with his gymnastic background out did Mikey easily. In the end it turned into Robin attempting to teach Mikey some new moves.

"I'm going out," Raph said. "It's stuffy in here."

"That's not the best idea," Robin said in the middle of a complex looking move.

"I can handle myself," Raph snapped.

"Raph it's not a good idea we don't know this city. We need to lay low."

"Listen Leo, I can't sit around and do nothing. I will stay in the shadows. I just need a little less grey."

"Good luck with that," Kid Flash said with a mouthful of pizza. "I don't think I've seen any other colors beside the ones Robin wears," he jerked his thumb to his best friend.

Raph scoffed and stomped off. Leo went to go after him, but Donnie stopped him reminding him that their hotheaded brother would leave no matter what. He also told them the T-Phones still worked and he could always ping Raph's location. Robin told Leo that he would pay close attention to the police radio for reports of giant turtles sightings. If Raph really got in a bind KF could be there in a flash.

Raph was annoyed with his brothers. How could they even trust the Robin kid? How come they never even tried getting to New York? The idiot in the cape said it was close. Raph sat on a roof top right by the manhole they were using currently using. It had started raining. It made the already grey town darker. This place was vastly different than New York City. The city he knew was full of brightly colored lights in most area. This city seemed to be only varying shades of grey and black; even the bricks didn't look red here.

Raph decided to rooftop jump. Try to figure out this city. It looked like they would be here for a little while, and while they were there he might as well make himself useful. It did not take long for Raph to find someone to help. There was a jewelry store being robbed. Raph leaped over to the building that was being robbed. Raph jumped down next to the crooks, sais drawn, he was ready. When they saw him the freaked out, and drew their guns.

"Aw hell," Raph said as the police sirens came into earshot. Soon after the officers of Gotham City Police Department, arrived on scene. Seeing the giant turtle, a call was made in to light the Bat Signal.

Robin heard a tone go off signaling the lighting of the Bat Signal. It was followed by a text read-out of what was going on. When Robin saw what it read he went pale, and hoped Batman was not back in Gotham yet.

"KF, get to the jewelry store on Second Ave, now." Robin's demeanor changed. He got very serious, even when he was questioning them he was not this serious. Kid was already gone, before Leo could question Robin. The Boy Wonder didn't even wait for Leo to ask. "Raph's been spotted. Follow me." The three remaining turtles followed behind as Robin lead the way.

"I knew I should have stopped him!" Leo said starting to get stressed.

"Like he would have listened anyway," Donnie said, he felt a little guilty for stopping Leo.

Kid Flash arrived just in time to see Raph skillfully evading bullets. Using his super speed Wally unarmed everyone, and even handcuffed the criminals, who were also trying to take shots at Raph. Everyone stared in disbelief at their empty hands.

"Sorry," Kids Flash said. "He's with Robin and me. Well go to go…" Wally tried to pick Raph up, but was meet with a glare that could rival Batman's. "…This way…" Wally said pointing an alley and awkwardly laughing. Leading Raph a place to wait for Robin and the other turtles.

"Listen Kid," Raph said. "I don't need your help."

"You had six guns drawn at you. Without me you would be Swiss Turtle!"

"I am glad Mikey didn't hear that." Raph groaned.

Leo touched down first. "You were scene! We were supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"Listen right is not the place," Robin said trying to stop the feuding brothers from brawling in the streets of Gotham.

"He's right," Donnie said. "Let's go back to the make shift lair and talk about things."

"Yeah it's really creepy up here…" Mikey said looking around.

Raph angrily lifted the manhole cover and jumped down. Everyone else followed down, Robin going last making sure everything was all set. The six teens headed back the turtle's Gotham base.

As soon Raph and Leo touched down into the sewers. All hell broke loose. Their voices over lapped. Donnie and Mikey just stood there at watched the familiar sight of their brother's arguing.

"Oh this is so whelming," Robin said to Kid Flash watching the bickering brothers. Robin was used to KF and Artemis arguing, but he always chalked that up to a lover's spat.

"Whelming? That's not the right use of that word," Donnie said turning from his arguing brothers to the pair of human boys.

"Well is should be." Robin said casually.

"But you just can't decide to change a word," Donnie said. Robin shrugged. Causing to Donnie to stutter and make strange sounds. None of his brother's ever countered him like this.

"You broke D," Mikey laughed, and Robin joined in.

"We help people in New York, why can't we help them here?" Raph snapped to Leo.

"We don't know this city!" Leo countered. "You can't just go showing yourself like you did. You saw what Robin looked when he found him."

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Robin said.

"You two need to stop," Donnie said. "You two arguing is not going to get us home any faster. You two stop arguing and I am going get a list together for the portal."

Leo let out a heavy sigh. His brother was right. Everyone needed to calm down, including himself. They had gotten themselves into a unique situation. While they were stuck here in Gotham, they could learn. Maybe should go out on patrol here, with Robin's guidance. They had only been at this whole superhero gig for about two months. Robin and Kid Flash could really teach them, help them and guide them.

Leo looked over to Raph. The hotheaded turtle grunted, but even without talking he too knew Donnie was right.

"How about we get some sleep and make plans tomorrow," Leo said.

"On the floor?" Mikey complained. "But it's cold. We could keep warm if we had capes," Mikey said with a smiled. "See capes are useful too!"

Donnie brought the palm of his hand to his forehead. Once Mikey got fixated on something he never stopped.

"What! The floor is cold!" Mikey complained.

"We will be fine," Leo said.

The tension in the room seemed to slowly slip away after Mikey's complaint on the cold floor and capes.

Robin and Wally wished their new friends a good night and headed back up topside to the Zeta-Tube so they could get home. Both boys felt bad about leaving them down there, but the turtles (mostly Leo) insisted that they would be okay.

"So what are you going to tell Batman about these guys? Or even the rest of the Team. You know Megan would love to meet them," Kid Flash smiled thinking about their green Martian friend from Mars.

"Unless we bring the Team here, it would be hard to bring the turtles to Mount Justice. I don't the Team too close to Dick Greyson's life." He said referring to his alter ego. His best friend was the only member of the Team to know his secret identity. "As for Bruce…I might have to tell him. I did promise the turtles the parts for the portal. He has a way of knowing things. I'd rather tell him then him find out some other way…I've learned that one from experience. There is also a strong possibility he already knows something."

"Well good luck," Wally said. "I need to head home."

"Yeah I should head home too. I have some homework," Dick said. The younger boy waited for his best friend to use the Zeta-Tube before entering it himself. Robin entered the location of the BatCave and was there in an instant.

When Dick arrived in the BatCave he discovered Bruce sitting at the computer with his cowl off, but his uniform still on. He looked up at Robin as he coming in.

"Where are they now?" Batman asked without even looking up.

* * *

A/N: Oh snap. Bruce knows. But really is anyone surprised?

Hope you like how it's going! Until next time!


	3. Tomorrow

Crud. He knew. Robin couldn't say that he was surprised. He was more impressed with the fact Batman knew there was more than one of them.

"Hey Bruce…I thought you were coming back tomorrow." Dick said nervously giving a weak smile.

"Did you really think Commissioner Gordon wouldn't tell me about a mutant hanging around that is apparently with Kid Flash and you?" Bruce said flatly, this time looked up. "Once he said that I checked the cameras. You made the mistake of taking them down the same alley as the Zeta-Tube. And you're hurt."

"I'm fine, the turtles helped me, because they helped me I found them a place to stay." Dick explained his reasoning of taking the turtles into the sewers.

"I need more information than that." Bruce said turning his chair to look Dick in the eyes. "And I expect you not to leave anything out."

Dick went into full detail on how he was working late on school project and on his way home he heard about a Joker sighting. How he became on the wrong end of a crow bar. Being woken up by getting poked by a bo staff, seeing mutant turtles. He explained how the mutants arrived by portal form an alternate world, how the same portal was their only way back home.

"Bruce, just meet them."

"No."

"Before you say no, again just think about it." Dick said.

Bruce looked at his ward. Dick hardly ever asked for anything. It was not like this request was crazy one. All he was asking was to do was just meet these Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Dark Night also wanted to make sure that these turtles did not pose a threat to Gotham.

"Tomorrow," Bruce said. "Now let me check over your injuries."

"You know that rib that was almost healed? Well that's broken again," Dick smiled. Bruce gave a rear chuckled and shook his head.

Leo was the first one up the next morning. When he opened his eyes he was still in the unfamiliar sewer of a strange city. Leo had hoped it was all a dream, but clearly it was not. By the left over pizza boxes it appeared that Robin was not a dream either. Speaking of Robin, he had no clue how to contact him. They didn't even set up a proper plan on what they would do today. All he had was Robin's word that he would be back at some point.

Leo didn't have to wait long for his brothers to wake up as well. They had one pizza left to share for breakfast. Robin hid it while Wally was distracted so they could have some thing to eat when they woke up.

"So what are we doing today?" Raph asked coming up behind Leo quietly. "We have nothing here."

"We can explore the sewers, but we are not going topside," Leo said looking at Raph when he said the last part. "Robin won't be back until later."

"What if Robin comes back?" Mikey asked worried they would miss the boy if they were exploring.

"I am sure he will find a way to find us," Donnie said.

"I ain't sitting around here all day doing nothing. Let's go explore." Raph said jumping up to his feet.

Mikey jumped up and followed, he tried to do one of the flips Robin was teaching him, but with his shell and bulkier frame it was not as fluid and elegant as the acrobat's movement. "How does he make it look so easy?" Mikey complained.

"Simple physics," Donnie said he was going to explain more then he remembered it was Mikey. "He's smaller than you." Seeing Mikey about the counter that Robin was slightly taller Donnie rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have a shell. You can see his moves better."

"Oh!" Mikey said as the four turtles headed out for an adventure in the sewers of Gotham.

When Dick arrived at Gotham Academy a red headed girl was waiting for him.

"Why didn't you text me back last night?" She asked with a slight pout.

"Sorry Barbara, busy, Wayne Enterprise stuff." Dick lied easily to the police commissioner's daughter. Just like her father she had no clue he moonlighted at the sidekick of the famed Batman.

"Anyway," She said raising her eyebrows not really buying it. "Want to do something tonight?"

"Sorry I can't Babs…I have this project to work on with Bruce." It wasn't a total lie. Dick hated disappointing Barbara, but he could not let her into the other side of his life.

"What kind of project is it?" Barbara asked.

"Turtles—"

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh is that the bell?" Dick said running off, even though there was no bell.

Once school was done Dick pulled out a change of clothes. Black jeans, yellow t-shirt, and a red hoodie. He slipped his backpack on and used the cross body strap to secure the gym bag. He was going to see the turtles in his civilian clothes. He would bring less attention himself like that.

Dick made sure to grab some food for the turtles. Then before heading down into the sewer Robin put on his signature dark sunglasses. The ones he used when he was in his civilian clothes and out with the Team.

Dick wasn't going to lie to himself. It really was stupid of him to allow them by the Zeta-Tube. It was laps of judgment maybe because of the crow bar to the head.

"Robin is that you? Where's your cape?" Mikey said seeming appearing out of nowhere.

Dick laughed seeing Mikey. "It's day time, keeping it simple. That and it's easier to hide a hoodie than a cape in your gym bag."

"You have food!" Mikey said, "I smell cheeseburgers, with pickles, and French fires."

"They are easier to carry down here myself than pizza," Robin said handing Mikey the bag of food. Then the pair walked to the meet up with the rest of the turtles.

When Mikey and Robin got back to the G-Lair as Mikey now called it the three remaining turtle brothers were going over the small haul of items they got while they were out to keep them occupied while in Gotham.

"We got food!" Mikey called walking in to the G-Lair triumphantly holding the bag of food in the air.

Leo got up to greet Robin. "Thanks for the food,"

"It's no problem. I talked to Batman. He agreed to meet you. Later today." Robin said.

"That's great!" Leo said.

"Are you staying with us for some lunch?" Donnie asked. "I wanted to go over what I need for the portal."

"Let me grab some paper," Robin said carefully reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a notebook and pen. He flipped passed pages of notes from class to a blank page. "Lay it on me D."

Donnie listed off all the parts he would need as Robin wrote it all down. He would need to talk with Kid Flash and Batman as to how to they obtain the materials and chemicals. Robin finished off the list and handed it over to Donnie to check over.

Robin spun around in the chair that sat in front of the computer in the Bat Cave. He was waiting for Batman to arrive so he could introduce him to the turtles. The computer made a beeping sound indicating that a call was coming in. Robin pressed the button to answer as he spun by.

"I am on my way. My meeting ran late." Bruce said

"Alright, see ya!" Dick said ending the call as he spun past again. This time he stopped. Stood up and staggered across the lair to grab his laptop. After a few moments the lair was no longer spinning.

"Anything else I should know before going?" Bruce said loosening the tie around his neck and headed to where he kept his Batman uniform.

"I have the list Donnie gave me for the supplies he needs to build the portal. I talked to Wally and it appears we have everything they need on this Earth. It's just a matter of gathering the supplies now." Dick handed Bruce the list.

Bruce looked over the list. "The supply list looks doable. It appears to be built in a similar way to the Zeta-Tube. This should be no problem for Wally to help us with. He does have trouble we could always bring Barry in. Providing these turtles prove they can be trusted."

"They patched me up. They haven't killed me yet." Dick said.

"Yet," Bruce said striding over to where he kept his Batman uniform. Bruce quickly changed and then signaled for Dick to join him at the Zeta-Tube.  
-

Mikey was bouncing a ball against a wall waiting for Robin to come back. The ball bounced back to Mikey and the orange clad turtle tossed is back at the wall. He kept doing it. After nearly five minutes of doing this Raph came by grabbed the ball from mid air and threw it out of the lair entrance.

"That's cold man!" Mikey said going after the ball as it rolled away from him. As Mikey went to get his ball he saw two figures approaching. He stopped thinking about the ball and slipped into the shadows while dropping a hand to his side for his nunchaku. The figures came closer. One was taller than the other; the both had capes flowing behind them. Mikey narrowed his eyes. He waited for them to come closer.

Bruce tensed up seeing the movement. He dropped his hand to his belt to take a Baterang from his hidden location.

Mikey slowed his breathing and focused on the two figures. The smaller of the two looked familiar now that he was more focused on them. He was relieved to see that it was Robin. Mikey jumped out of the shadows to greet Robin.

Bruce saw the figure jump and he sent the Baterang flying past the unsuspecting turtles. He was only sending a warning. Everything happened so quickly.

"What the shell dude! It's me!" Mikey said after letting out a high-pitched scream.

"Mikey!" Robin called. "Batman it's one of the turtles!" The three remaining turtles came down the tunnel with the weapons drawn. "Stop! Everyone!" Robin put himself between his mentor and the turtles. Everyone looked to Robin. Even though it was only five people looking at him it felt as if he was in front of a much larger crowd.

"You attacked us!" Raph said angrily getting ready to advance.

"Stand down," Leo growled to his brother.

"These…these…are the turtles. As you can see…by the shells." Robin said talking nervously.

"Were nice turtles," Mikey said poking out from behind Raph, but when he looked into Batman eyes. "Don't kill me!"

"Follow me," Batman said walking to the lair his cape billowing behind him as he strode towards the lair.

"Dude…we should listen…" Mikey said. "That dude is scary…"

Robin was the first one to follow the Dark Night. Leo looked to his brothers and nodded. Donnie went after Leo, followed by Raph who was trying to force Mikey to stop using him as a turtle shield.

"[If anything goes wrong on my signal we attack.]" Leo said speaking in Japanese.

Bruce's lips twisted into a smiled. He knew Japanese, as did Dick. Clearly the fact that the teens were multi lingual was never brought up. Bruce glanced down his young protégé. No words needed to be spoken for Robin to know that Bruce did not want the turtles to know they spoke Japanese. The turtle's trust for vigilantes of Gotham was wearing thin.

* * *

A/N: well they met. How can this go wrong?

I had serious writers block with this. I think now that they met Batman I might have an easier time...


End file.
